NIGHT TERRORS
by candylove35
Summary: 6 year Sasuke Uchiha is having night terrors.What should he do? Will Itachi help him get over it? DISCLAMER:I DONT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Ahhh!, help!" little 6 year old Sasuke ran to his 14 year old Aniki's room. Itachi is well aware that Sasuke has night terrors. Sasuke pounds on Itachi's door "BANG BANG BANG!", the door opens by itself, it's dark and eerie in itachi's room, it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sasuke is shaking, holding onto the doorframe then suddenly "BOO!", "AHHH!", Sasuke is stuck in one spot shivering, he starts to feel wet, he looks down and he finds out he peed himself, he starts to cry and hyperventilate, Itachi is laughing his ass off until he looks down and stops immediately. His little brother is pale and having a panic attack. Itachi runs to his parents room and barges in, "What the hell?" yells Faku Uchiha their father. "Dad, sasuke's having a panic attack!" "Damn what the hell happened?" "I kinda scared him." "why the fuck would you do that?, you know better!" "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I did it" "well we will discuss this later, right now we need to take him to the hospital, Itachi, grab sasuke, I'll wake up your mother." "oh boy, she is going to kill me" Itachi said to himself. He runs to his room to get sasuke, when he gets there he sees sasuke sitting in the corner crying. He was pale and Itachi bent down and picked him up. "hey sasuke, are you okay?" (sniff sniff) "n..no" says sasuke, Itachi starts to walk to his dad and hands him to his mom, "you're lucky I don't smack you for being stupid" his mother whispers to him hotly. They rush him to the hospital.

CLIFFHANGER!…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ****(Itachi's p.o.v) **Beep beep hear the computer beeping . I look over at my mom ,and Sasuke is still in her arms pale, and shaking. I feel so bad I look to my dad and say, "Dad I'm really, really sorry I didn't mean it". **(**_A.N I KNOW THIS IS OCC BUT I THINK __IT'S SO CUTE)_ He looked at me sadly and said "I know son I know". He kisses me on my forehead. Mamma looked at me with tears in her eyes, gave Sasuke to dad and hugged me , and cried in my chest. Now I feel horrible my mother is crying because of me. (**Makikos p.o.v**)(_A.N I think this is Itachi and Sasuke's mother I really don't remember her name lol ok back to the story ppl.) _Faku went to check Sasuke in the hospital. I don't know why Sasuke is having night terrors but we need to find out soon I need answers.( **Fakus p.o.v**) I feel bad for both of my boys, first I thought that Sasuke was faking the night terrors for attention, and Itachi is freaking out because he scared the shit outta Sasuke. I find out now that he is having a panic attack, my sons are messed up. I love the hell outta them. Ok I'm here at the front desk the lady looked up at me "Hi I'm Faku Uchiha, I'm here to admit my son Sasuke Uchiha into the hospital .Hurry up now he's having a panic attack". "sir" the lady said "yes"? I answered "how old is he "? " He is 6 yrs old" "hold on" She pressed a button on the intercom and said "**DOCTORS! A 6YR OLD IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! HURRY UP COME HERE STAT!''** The doctors with a stretcher came and took Sasuke from me. (**Sasuke's p.o.v**) The men in white coats took me away from daddy . I looked at aniki with pleading eyes he had my stuffed rabbit Bunny Bunny with him he had tears in his eyes and whisperd , "I'm sorry Sasu I didn't mean to scare you". "its ok Tachi I know"I rubbed his cheek lovingly . The men put me in that bed thingy that has letheher straps one on top, one in the middle, foot of the bed it , buckles to on the opposite end. Mommy and daddy looked scared of the bed, aniki looked scared ,and that scared me because aniki never shows fears, so I did what normal 6yr old do when they are scared. My eyes welled up with tears and I sreamed at the top ofmy lungs and wailed. Aniki ran at me full speed . I jumped in his arms lucky me my aniki has fast reflexes so he caught me. (**Itachi P.O.V) **Sasuke looked petrified, I think he saw the fear in my eyes, so he screamed and cried until I ran to him full speed. I love my otuoto and I always want to protect him. He jumped in my arms , I caught him with ease. He stuck his head under my chin and nuzzled my neck, I held onto him, he calmed down and fell asleep. "Hey sir?" the doctor called me, I looked up at him. "Yes?" "you need to come with us to his room, I'll tell your parents to go upstairs to room 335, 3rd floor" "thank you" "your welcome". The other doctors escorted me to the room. I laid down on the bed with Sasuke on my chest, I looked at him, he looked so peaceful. _maybe I should close my eyes for a little._ I mist have fallen asleep because I didn't hear my parents enter the room, I open my eyes to see my parents smiling down at me and Sasuke, I closed my eyes and yawned big. I felt someone stroke my hair , I opened my eyes and it was my mom, she smiles at me and says "hey sweetie, the nurse is here to do some tests on Sasuke, you need to get off the bed now." "Ok" I answered

(A.N: WELL THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER I KNOW IT'S A LONG ONE, I'LL TRY TO KEEP THEM COMIN' LIKE THIS…PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON R&R. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING STORIES, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW I CAN GET BETTERT, I WELCOME THEM. THANKS FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3)


End file.
